Creepypasta Unknown Player
by truenightmare
Summary: I decided to right a creepy pasta after watching a few of them on YouTube, this is based on sonic 3 and knuckles and is 100% fake and is my first try at writing... well anything, please read and let me know what you think :)


So this player loved games, would play them day in and day out but would still hang out with their friends at night but only when there friends wanted to see them

but this player was very poor, so poor that they only owned a sage genesis and a ps1, they loved sonic 1 and 2, they only games they had on the genesis and tony hawk pro skater 2 for the ps1 which they was given to them by a friend

The player started to become so bored of these games that they starting asking their friends but their friends just laughed at them and total them to try looking into "warp zone" a store that only sells old games and game consoles

So the player decided to have a look the next day, after looking around for a while their started wondering why they have never heard of this store before but they just decided to buy some cheap games, they found what looked like an unopened version of sonic 3 for just 50p and sonic and knuckles again for 50p, the player though it was a steal so they brought it

So later that day the player started playing both the games at once, using the lock on technically

The game started up normally but then the player made a save a text box appeared saying "Error unknown controller in port 5" but considering the genesis only has 2 controller ports this baffled the player, the game continued to make the save and loaded normally but there was a few differences that the player noted, first when he got a shield, tails got it to but the player didn't consider this a problem as it made tails more useful, tails also gives sonic his shield if sonic loses his

On the second act tails got hit and the game crashed and restarted all by itself, the player was confused on what just happened as dying never seemed like the sort of thing the game would need to reset for

But this time when the game loaded up the player noticed that tails wasn't flying the plane on the main menu sonic was, the player started the game again and this time the text box said "Error controller port 2 unusable, unknown controller in port 5", the beginning cut screen was different, instead of sonic becoming supersonic he transformed the plane into a sprite looking version of the tornado v2's battle mode from sonic adventure but it still kept its colour, sonic then flew over to knuckles where he hit the plane forcing sonic to jump out and the plane to crash and explode off screen

Instead of taking the chaos emerald's knuckles taunted sonic and ran off, the player then noticed that a few feet to the right the plane crashed in an area the player can't reach, yet tails was nowhere to be seen but the player didn't really care and just continued playing, the player got to the first main boss at the end of act 2 and notice the boss was nowhere to be seen, the air carrier wasn't there and neither was robotnik, instead of a boss a tails doll was sat on the ground looking towards knuckles scathing his head

Sonic uncontrollable walked towards the doll, the player tried to walk away from it but it didn't work, when sonic got close he stopped and the dolls opened its eyes appearing as two red lights, the screen then went black and a scream was heard, this scared the player but they decided to continue as the game loaded the next level, the game acted as if nothing had happened and the player didn't see any more problems other than tails still being missing

The player then got to where knuckles would drop sonic and tails into the next mini boss fight but this time it was the doll again and instead of dropping sonic, the doll release a red glow sort of like a chaos blast, the next act just loaded and sonic was teleported to the starting place and the player continued the game

The player continued though the next 2 acts like normal but when they got to the boss the game crashed and reset itself again, the player decided again to re-play the game, the game loaded like last time but the text box said "Error controller port 2 and 3 unusable, unknown controller in port 5" and this time sonic just landed the plane, not running into knuckles what so ever and this time the player noticed they could even transform into supersonic without the chaos emerald's

The player then got back to the first boss fight and where knuckles would be the doll was, it looked at supersonic and a text box appeared saying "not even supersonic can stop me!", the tails doll did another chaos blast like animation and this time the player was teleport into a new stage only know as "The nightmare lands", the badniks where not so much robots this time. They were more mutated animals suffering from some type of disease, not only did "badniks" hurt sonic but they also rushed for any rings he dropped

So the player decided to continue the level getting to the first act mini boss to find robotnik peeling for his life, the player noticed that robotnik seemed to be beaten up as if he was someone torture doll, a text box appeared saying "robotnik: I should have never made you, ?: Mwhahaha, I was nothing but a toy you, NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS!"

Robotnik the fell to the floor and the next act started and another test box appeared saying "?: now sonic, I will do what robotnik never could of… welcome to my world", before the player could move the screen when black and only the sounds of someone getting beaten up was heared, after a while the player decided to try turn the console off and on again, this didn't work a somewhat silent noise came from there tv, the player decided to turn up the volume and a loud evil laugh came from the tv and then the power when out in the players house, everything was off and it wouldn't turn back on, the player then noticed that his genesis was still on and then they looked at the tv to see sonic crying in full HD

The player knew this was impossible, so he tried to play the game again, this time he started on act 2 of "The nightmare lands", this time he was playing as tails. As he ran though the level tails started to come more doll like, tails then started losing the power to fly, instead he started teleporting in front of himself a few feet

About 3 minutes in tails then became the tails doll and the flashed back to his normal self, all control stopped and a text box appeared saying "Do you see what I see?...", then another "We are the same you and I", the tails doll then appeared in front of tails and fused with him, the screen when black and tails was in a house, only believed to be his own, tails was covered in blood and was holding robotniks head, a text box then appeared saying "welcome to the afterlife, I brought your friends"

The player then heard a knock on the door and decided to go open it, their friends where at the door covered in blood looking zombified with what looked like the heads of sonic, knuckles and robotnik then one of them said "welcome to the afterlife…" their friends walked into the house and the player and their friends were never seen again


End file.
